Marigold
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She wasn't sure if it was fate or not but the raven knew there had to a reason for why she had met the tall brunette that day, and ever since that meeting she can not seem to get her mind off of her. Mako/Rei


**A/N: Okay so this is a Makoto/Rei fic for crazyringo with a lot of her ideas being written here. I personally find that pair to be quite the challenge not that it's not an attractive looking pair. Just really difficult to write but here goes nothing. If anything this can be thought of as practice for trying to write better Sailor Moon fics.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon but yes Venus can absolutely totally own me.**

* * *

><p>It started off as a typical day for Rei Hino as she did her chores around her grandfather's shrine. The young raven-haired female was currently sweeping the grounds when she paused to take a break. She wiped the sweat from her forehead then took a seat on the stairs. She felt that just might go crazy if she didn't get out of here for a while.<p>

_"I still have stuff to do though_." She thought to herself.

It would probably be awhile before she became free to go out. A sigh escaped her.

"All right I should get back to work."

She headed to gather some water so she could mop the floor when she heard her grandfather calling out to her.

"Rei…Rei… would you please come here?"

Hoping that he wasn't hurt or anything serious the raven hurried to her grandfather's side.

"Gramps," she shouted out. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

She found him sitting at his desk not hurt at all. This was of course a relief.

"Grandpa what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes my child I'm fine. I called you because I have a favor to ask." He handed her the list of things he wanted her to buy.

"_Eh, what the heck is all this."_ She thought at the rather long list. She hoped that this was just a joke. It didn't look like it was though.

"Um, gramps do you need all of this?"

"Hai," he nodded. "You don't mind do you Rei?" He gave a smile that of course she could not say no to.

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. "I'll get going. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She changed from her priestess robes and into some comfortable street clothes. She kind of wanted to get a move on but also did want the chance to leave the shrine for a while.

"It be better if it weren't to run errands but it'll do for now."

For a while the raven walked just admiring the sights of the city. It was such a lovely day Rei almost wanted to skip out on what her grandfather wanted her to do and just enjoy the day. Rei knew she definitely couldn't do that so instead of wasting too much time she finally began to buy the items he wanted. By now there was quite a significant amount of people out and Rei decided that she'd cut through a side alley. It was a short cut that she had known and used before. She waked with the bags gripped tightly to them as she suddenly didn't feel right.

She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked up ahead to see a tall, dark, shady looking man.

"Oh, well hello there beautiful." He spoke in a tone that she didn't like at all. As if he didn't look suspicious enough. She just continued walking.

"Hey, wait what's the rush?"

She didn't acknowledge him so followed after her. He wouldn't just let her ignore him like this. He would definitely have his say.

"I said what's the rush?" he reached out to grab her but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He only smirked. "Oh, so you're alive in there after all. I don't quite appreciate being ignored you know?"

Rei didn't care. She didn't give a shit about who this jerk was. He was however so close to getting a beat down especially if he tried to touch her again.

"I was told that I should never speak to strangers."

"That's real funny but seriously what's your rush? Why is a beautiful girl like you in such a hurry? You should let me get the chance to get to know you better."

"I think I'll pass."

She knew that she needed to get going.

"Well, well what's this?" she heard a second voice.

"Oh, you weren't thinking of not sharing, were you man?" a third person asked.

The next thing Rei knew there were three guys all together. She felt nervous on the inside but knew that she could not show her fear. She couldn't let them get the hint that she was scared.

"She's such a pretty girl."

"Stay back." She told them while getting into a fighting stance.

One of the taller guys out of the bunch laughed in amusement.

"Yeah, right you're not seriously going to try to take us all on?"

"You can't possibly expect to fight us all."

"Why don't you try me?"

The first guy from earlier gave a smile. He knew that he sensed a strong fire in this girl. He knew he would have a hell of a time breaking that spirit.

"Come on cutie why don't you show us what you got?"

The two new guys came running for her which she dodged. They ran back towards her, one of them reaching out to grab her but she hit him.

"Ow," he feigned hurt. "Not bad but try harder next time."

They kept on coming at her but Rei knew that they really were just toying with her. They probably weren't intending to hurt just keep up this game with her for as long as possible. She managed to punch one of the guys rather hard which sent him flying back.

"Ouch damn it, you little bitch."

"What's the matter, can't take it?" she taunted.

"I've had enough of this. Let's get her already."

The three of them came charging at her. She knew that she couldn't possibly take them all on at once. She closed her eyes expecting to be hit when a flash of brown hurled past her.

"What the…"

"Hey, I don't think one against three is exactly fair you know." The tall brunette spoke as she flipped one of the guys on to his back.

"Ow, S-Shit…who is this crazy looking bitch? Is she a friend of yours?"

Rei blinked. She had never seen this tall brown-haired girl a day in her life.

"I have no idea who she is."

"Don't worry we can exchange names later. I'm here to lend you a hand."

Rei didn't know what to say or do. A part of her wanted to scream at the girl for even suggesting that she needed the assistance. Deep down the raven knew that she did. She of course would not admit it. She didn't even wish to admit it to herself. The brunette showed no signs of slowing down as she literally went toe to toe with the three thugs. She beat each one of them down. Rei's mouth remained wide open for she could form no words right now.

"This can't possibly be happening."

She delivered a swift kick to the leaders groin and he fell on to the ground. The other two men crowded around him.

"Hey let's go man this ain't worth it. This bitch is fucking nuts."

The leader breathed. "Alright let's go. This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Oh really," the taller girl shook her fist at the men who were now running away. "Why don't you come back here and say that to my face?"

They however did not stop or turn back around with anymore threats. Rei finally closed her mouth as the brunette turned around. She had a bright, cheerful smile on her face. She then approached the raven-haired girl.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

"Yes." The raven nodded.

The taller girl then extended her hand to her.

"Hey I'm…."

Before she could introduce herself Rei only cut her off.

"What in the hell was that?"

She flinched at the harsh tone coming from the dark-haired girl. She was kidding right? Did she or did she not just save her ass from those guys?

"What, hey what's with the attitude? I think that I just helped you out here."

Rei blinked as her mouth just flew open once again.

"Well I don't recall asking for your help. I had the situation under control."

It was a flat out lie and they both knew that. The brunette laughed.

"Oh yeah right." she scoffed. "Everything sure looked fine to me. Jeez, you've got some temper on you don't you girl?"

Rei ended up giving a pout of sorts that looked quite cute to her at the moment.

"Whatever, I won't thank you or anything so if that's what you were waiting for you can forget it."

Rei then grabbed her bags which were on the ground then left the girl standing there. She did help her out so perhaps there wasn't a need to have been so rude.

"Well that's just fine since I have a cooking class I need to go to anyway." She shouted out.

Rei didn't bother to respond as she continued on her way home.

"_What a weird girl?" _she thought.

She then decided to just put any thoughts of her out of her mind. There was really no way she'd see the brunette again anyway. As she continued walking her mind did start to wander back on her. She couldn't stop thinking about how she came rushing in the way that she had. Also the way that she had handled herself was quite remarkable. She took on all three of those guys and still seemed to have energy to spare. The girl was definitely no pushover.

"Okay so she's tough."

She soon was approaching the shrine faster than she realized when she heard footsteps from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned around.

"Ah," she shouted out when she saw it was the girl from before.

"Ah," she as well screamed out.

Rei dropped her bags once again and pointed to her.

'W-What are you doing?"

"What,"

Rei's hands instantly went on to her hips as she stared at the green-eyed girl.

"What the hell are you doing, following me now?"

The girl only looked confused which hadn't gone unnoticed by the raven.

"I…"

"Didn't you say something about having a cooking class? What the hell are you doing here?"

She blinked a few times before running her hands through her brown locks.

"Oh, gomen-ne you see I suffer from short-term memory loss. So I apologize if I scared you."

Rei's eyes went wide at the comment. She couldn't possibly be for real. Yes, this had to be some sort of joke. She had to be lying to cover up her clearly stalking her.

"Short-term memory loss?" she repeated and before she knew it pushed the girl back to the point where she tripped. The brunette was now on the ground.

"Jeez, ouch I had a feeling that you'd react like this. A lot of people usually do." She shook off the fall then stood up. She once again gave her that cheery smile from before.

"You sure got a temper don't ya?"

Rei realized that those were the same words from earlier.

"Yes, so I've been told."

"Heh, heh," she laughed. "Well I better go. I'm sure I have to be somewhere. Hey grumpy I'll see you around okay."

"Grumpy," Rei mouthed and watched the brunette walk away. It was most certainly odd to say the least.

"What in the world?" then realization hit her. She needed to get the items back to her grandfather. She didn't have time to stand here watching the strange girl leaving.

'Oh, crap gramps. I better get a move on. What a really strange girl though. Here's to hoping that I won't ever see her again."


End file.
